BoBoiBoy’s Water Surprise/Transcript (English)
This is the English transcript for Season 3, Episode 19 of BoBoiBoy. The majority of dialogue on this page is sourced from the official English dub that airs on Disney Channel. Feel free to correct any grammatical errors or incorrect translations. }} BoBoiBoy Water: '(Looks up.) Hm! '''BoBoiBot: '''Huh? '''Adu Du: '''Wa- Water BoBoiBoy?! '''BoBoiBoy Water: '(Chuckles) 'Ah Beng's son: '''Wow, BoBoiBoy has new powers! '''Mr. Burger: '''Beat this good-for-nothing ...?..., BoBoiBoy! '''BoBoiBoy Water: '''Save me the trouble and just surrender. '''Adu Du: '(Cackles evilly) You want me to surrender? Do you think that I am afraid of your new powers? '''BoBoiBot: '''But sir, that's the Water power. '''BoBoiBoy Water: '''It's time for you to return all the money that you have taken! (BoBoiBoy Water leaps off his Water Sphere and fires a huge jet of water into the ground. The ground begins to shake.) '''Townspeople: (All exclaim fearfully) Adu Du: 'What is happening?! '''BoBoiBot: '''Eh? Huh? (Scans the ground and locks in on one spot.) '''BoBoiBoy Water: '''Water Geyser! (The jet of water BoBoiBoy Water fired before suddenly shoots out of the ground underneath Adu Du while BoBoiBot is thrown to the side. Adu Du and the money are carried up into the air.) '''Adu Du: '(Screams as he falls back to the ground.) (BoBoiBot moves to catch him. BoBoiBoy Water makes another Water Sphere and lies back on it.) '''BoBoiBoy Water: '''Ha! Are you worried now? (The townspeople pick up their money.) '''Ah Beng's son: '''Wow, thank you BoBoiBoy! '''Adu Du: (Coughs and jumps out of BoBoiBot's arms.) But how... how did you manage to get this new power?! BoBoiBoy Water: '''(Chuckles and takes a sip of an Ice Chocolate.) Weeks Ago..." title card. Flashback from two weeks ago (BoBoiBoy, Ochobot and Probe are sitting in BoBoiBoy's room.) '''BoBoiBoy: '''Hmm, can I trust you on this? You're always loyal to Adu Du. '''Probe: '''Hey, of course I'm loyal to Mr. Boss, but never ever to that BoBoiBot. flashback to a previous episode. '''Adu Du: Very good, BoBoiBot! Probe: Huh? Adu Du: 'You are definitely my best robot so far! ends. '''Probe: '(Sniffs and cries after reminiscing then runs into BoBoiBoy's arms.) 'BoBoiBoy: '''Hey, what's going on? '''Probe: '(Sobs) Mr. Boss said that BoBoiBot is ... (pants) ... definitely ... (pants) ... his best and most impressive robot! (Bursts into tears again.) 'Ochobot: '''Oh no, what a drama. '''Probe: '(Blows his nose.) And then that is why I must help you, BoBoiBoy. If you can defeat BoBoiBot, I will once again become Mr. Boss' favourite robot! (Sniffs and sobs) 'BoBoiBoy: '''Hmm, so that's the story then? Alright, I'll help you, Probe! '''Probe: '(Sniffs then hugs BoBoiBoy.) Thank you very much, BoBoiBoy. You are a very kindhearted enemy. 'BoBoiBoy: '''Okay, please tell me then, how in the world do I defeat BoBoiBot? '''Probe: '(Chuckles) Hm, it is very easy. You have to take BoBoiBot's number one weakness! 'Ochobot: '''What is his weakness? '''Probe: '''BoBoiBot's main weakness is ... water! (Points outside to the rain.) '''BoBoiBoy: '''Water? '''Probe: '''Yes, you have to attack him using water. '''BoBoiBoy: '''But how do I do that? '''Ochobot: '''You will have to use water as your source of power. to the next day in front of Tok Aba's cafe. (Papa Zola walks past the cafe carrying his groceries.) '''Papa Zola: '...?... normal eggs, two sacks of ...?... sugar, curry leaves papaya leaves, three ...?... of Tok Aba's cocoa—eh? (Sees BoBoiBoy's friends and Ochobot scanning BoBoiBoy outside the cafe.) What's happening? (Goes over to them.) Hey, trying to take identification card photo? '''Yaya: '''No we're not, sir. Ochobot is trying to scan BoBoiBoy to see if he has water power. '''Papa Zola: '''Water power? Ah, what excellent timing! (Sits down at the cafe.) Get me a glass of water, I just came back from the market. '''Ying: But sir, it's not the right time. Fang: '''So how about now, Ochobot? Is it true that BoBoiBoy has water power? '''Gopal: Hey, I'm sure he does. If he has the power of fire, of course he has water too. Ha, next time, use your brain. Fang: (Becomes surrounded by shadows.) What did you say?! Gopal: Uh, (stutters) I didn't say anything! (Hears Ochobot beeping.) Eh? Ochobot: Ha, it's confirmed! BoBoiBoy still has other powers that are hidden! BoBoiBoy: '''If that's the case, I have to find a way to bring out this new power. '''Tok Aba: But then, you have to be careful, BoBoiBoy, the Water element can be dangerous. Papa Zola: 'I think you are totally right, Mr. Aba. There is an old saying: "Beware calm waters, for hidden within may be lions." '''Fang: '''Huh? Since when do lions live underwater? '''Papa Zola: '''There is! What about sea lions? (Fang and Tok Aba stare at Papa Zola.) '''Papa Zola: '(Chuckles sheepishly) '''Yaya: Hey— BoBoiBoy: 'Huh? '''Yaya: '—when you turn into Water BoBoiBoy, do not forget yourself. '''Ying: '''Huh, that's right control your power, BoBoiBoy! '''Gopal: Yes, remember, I'm your best friend! Buy me a drink later, okay? Papa Zola: They are right. Make sure you don't flood the entire school, okay? You might destroy all your exam papers. Would you like to take your math paper again? Huh? Do you? (Pops up beside Fang and Gopal.) Do you, do you, do you?! Fang and Gopal: '''What?! Please don't flood the school, BoBoiBoy! '''Fang: '''If you don't control your water, you're gonna get it from me! (Shoves BoBoiBoy.) '''Gopal: Remember BoBoiBoy, do not lose control of your power! (Picks up BoBoiBoy and shakes him back and forth.) Remember, okay?! Remember! BoBoiBoy: '''(Groans) I know, I know! I get it alright! (Threatens to transform into BoBoiBoy Fire.) '''Fang, Yaya, and Ying: Huh?! (Papa Zola starts massaging BoBoiBoy, which relaxes him enough to stop the transformation.) Papa Zola: '''Relax, BoBoiBoy. Don't lose your patience over this. '''BoBoiBoy: (Sits down and sighs.) I'm just trying to remain calm, sir. It's just that I have never used this power before. (Papa Zola removes BoBoiBoy's shoes and starts massaging his feet.) Papa Zola: '(Laughs) Oh, do not worry, just remember who you are and don't turn into that violent Fire BoBoiBoy. '''BoBoiBoy: '(Sighs) Feels so nice... (Ochobot scans BoBoiBoy while Papa Zola is massaging him.) '''Ochobot: '''Huh? What is this? His Water power is stronger! '''Everyone (except BoBoiBoy and Ochobot): What?! Papa Zola: '''Where? Where ...?..., where? And what's going on?! (Ochobot scans BoBoiBoy again.) '''Ochobot: Huh? ?...?...? BoBoiBoy: ' '''Ochobot: '?...?...? was becoming stronger but then when Teacher Papa did not massage- eh?! 'Ying and Yaya: '''Huh? (Both look at Papa Zola.) '''Papa Zola: ' '''Ying and Yaya: Fang: Gopal: ' '''Papa Zola: ' '''Gopal: Tok Aba: ' '''BoBoiBoy: ' 'Papa Zola: '?...?...? (Violently massages BoBoiBoy.) Take this! ?...?...? '''BoBoiBoy: (Grunts in pain) (Papa Zola starts massaging BoBoiBoy gently.) BoBoiBoy: '(sighs) (Tok Aba hands BoBoiBoy a Special Ice Chocolate.) '''Tok Aba: ' (A deck chair, umbrella, candles, incense jars, flowers and towels appear. BoBoiBoy is lying on the deck chair with a towel wrapped around his head and continues drinking the Ice Chocolate while Papa Zola continues massaging him.) '''Gopal: 'Papa Zola: '?...?...? (gently massages BoBoiBoy's temples) 'BoBoiBoy: ' (A small ball of water materializes out of thin air near Gopal.) 'Gopal: '(Sees the water ball.) Huh? (Taps the water ball and watches it float away.) Oh. Category:Season 3 Category:Transcripts Category:English voice performers Category:BoBoiBoy